Eternal Hope
by Wings Are Made To Fly
Summary: Caroline Forbes just wants a normal life, to be a normal adult. While working for Elena Gilbert, the fashion superstar, Caroline gets pulled into a major crime investigation. What happens when Elena's husband to be, decides to help, but ends up falling for Caroline? What started out as saving people Caroline did not know, turns into saving the ones she loves, maybe even herself.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I decided that I want to write a Daroline story. I am still a Klaroline fan, but would love to write about Damon and Caroline. In this story, everyone is human. I changed some of the characters attitudes. Rated T for language, and little violence.

Enjoy, please review if I should continue.

* * *

-Eternal Hope-

Caroline groaned as she heard her phone ring. "Seriously?" she yelled. With lame hands, Caroline grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Caroline!_" Bonnie yelled on the other line.

"Bonnie, I love you and all, but it's 1:09 here in New York. I hope you know that in Hawaii, there is a 6 hour time difference." Bonnie just laughed.

"_Yeah, I kinda forgot about that detail_."

"Sure you did." Caroline yawned.

"_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I am heading back to New York in five days. Kol and I decided to extend the vacation. It's just so beautiful here." _

"Ugh…don't rub it in. God, do you want to switch places in life?" Caroline huffed.

"_Not in a long shot, besides Care, do you really want to be married to Kol_?"

"No."

Bonnie laughed. "_Told you so. So anything new happening over there?"_

"Nope. Well unless you count Elena getting more bitchy."

"_I thought she couldn't get any worse. I mean she has everything she wants, right?" On the other side of the line, Bonnie took a sip of her red wine. _

"Yeah she does, I think it's because her '_Over-Amazing Wedding_' is coming up. Caroline paused to rub her eyes. "I just wish I could find a job I actually enjoy. I mean I went to Cornell for nothing."

"_Care, your life will get better, I promise. You'll meet a guy that's handsome_-

"Nice, doesn't cheat, doesn't lie behind your back, cares about other people, not just himself."

"_Yes, all of those Care. Your love life just got off on the wrong start. I mean no other guy could get any worse than Tyler and Klaus." _

Caroline sighed. The only two people she ever dated, left her. First Tyler was caught making out with some girl named Hayley. Then came Klaus who only cared about money, and himself. The worst of it is that Caroline was recently invited to Tyler's wedding. Guess who he was marrying; that's right, Hayley. Of course she declined. What was Tyler thinking?

"Well, at least I have you, Lexi, and Sterling." Caroline laughed.

"_Well, a dog is a mens' best friend."_ Bonnie added.

The two girls continued their talk for more than ten minutes until Caroline was too tired to say another word. Caroline hung up and roller back into bed. She wanted to fall asleep, but could not. She could only think about how messed up her life is. Sure every girl gets heartbroken, but not every girl has foster parents who don't care about their own daughter. Every time she thought about her 'fake' parents, she thought about her real ones. They died when Caroline was three. They never got to see their little girl grow up into a woman who graduated from high school, then _Cornell University_. They will never get to see Caroline walk down the aisle, or see their own grandkids. A lonely tear went down Caroline's cheek. She tried so hard to forget about her past life, but it always stuck up on her. '_I mean, how could you forget about your past life when you have scares to prove it?'_ She thought. Caroline had actual scares from the accident her parents died in, a car crash. Of course Caroline survived, but not without consequences. During the wreak, Caroline hit her skull, causing her to get headaches, and other indescribable pains. Now she has to take medication every day. _'Small price to pay'_ She thought again. Caroline's eye lids slowly became heavy until they snapped shut.

* * *

Next chapter will be longer. That is where you will meet the new Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to tell you, I made up some of the characters in this story. =}

* * *

-Eternal Hope-

* * *

The alarm clock broke the peaceful silence in the bedroom. Caroline slowly opened her blue eyes; _6:05_ am, the clock read. "Another day in paradise," she mumbled. Caroline got out of bed, headed for her closet, and picked out a simple outfit to meet the fashion superstar, Elena. When most people hear Elena Gilbert's name, they think of her clothing line, fun personality, and most of all, her beauty. Not when it comes to Caroline. Elena puts on an act for everyone she meets. The only thing the Gilbert thinks about is herself and money. Caroline could never imagine her getting married, let alone to a famous book author. The blonde sighed and headed for the shower.

* * *

"Damon, tell me how I look." Elena walked over to Damon's work desk, wearing a strapless, red, tube dress. "You look amazing." He smiled.

Elena huffed.

"Amazing doesn't cut it, I need to look my all time best for Kelvin Dule Line. I mean, he is one of the most famous fashion designers in the world!"

"Okay, I apologize, you look very pulchritudinous today." Damon remarked.

"Damon, what the hell is that supposed to mean? It sounds like I am fat or something."

"No, it means you look beyond beautiful."

"Whatever, just try to use words I understand, okay?" Elena turned on her silver stilettos and walked out of Damon's penthouse. Damon watched Elena slam the door shut. _'How did I fall in love with her again?' _

Caroline twisted her hair into a bun. "Hopefully this is to her majesties liking." Caroline finished her look off with chapstick and some mascara. Although Elena always told her to wear more makeup, Caroline never listened. She had better things to do than just stare at herself in the mirror for 50 minutes. Shutting off her bathroom light, Caroline headed for her living room/kitchen.

"Hey there, Sterling!" The three legged black lab with bits of silver hair, hoped over to her owner. When most people came over to Caroline's house, they were horrified to see a dog with three legs. Caroline didn't mind because a dog is a dog; three legged or not. "Bet you're starving." The blonde poured the food into the bowl and began to return to her morning retune. Sandwich packed, breakfast made, Caroline turned on the local news channel.

"_Three bodies found dead in a local park. So far there are no suspects to blame. The police say that this may be part of the 'Red Kill' killing spree. We talked to the families of victims. None of them knew if the victims had any enemies. We'll keep you posted." _Caroline clicked the power button on the TV and grabbed her purse. "Bye Sterling." Caroline shut the apartment door behind her and locked it. Caroline's ears rang from the news of the murders. She knew how the families felt. To this day, no one knew who crashed into the Forbes' car.

"Caroline, sweetie, please go get me some coffee." Elena smiled, flashing her too white of teeth. "Yes, Ms. Gilbert."

"It's Mrs. Salvatore, now." Elena held up her left hand and wiggled her fourth finger.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. Sorry." Caroline opened the big office doors and headed for the cafeteria. '_One shoot, extra cream_' Caroline repeated in her head. After making the coffee as perfect as it could ever be, she walked toward her own desk to pick up Elena's schedule, only to see a tall figure looking at the sketches she made. 'Shit' she yelled in her head. Sure Caroline graduated from one of the hardest schools to get in to, but that doesn't mean she can't have artist abilities.

"Excuse me, sir, are you looking for someone?" The man turned around and meet Caroline. He was holding red roses. The blonde sucked in her breath. Tall, lean, bright blue eyes and black hair. '_He's hot. Like super hot._' She thought.

"Oh, hi. I was looking my fiancé, Elena." Caroline sighed eternally. _'Of course that's Elena's husband to be. He's perfect.' _

"Oh, she's this way." Caroline used her hands to tell the mystery man to follow her. They walked down the narrow hallway until the dark-haired man broke the silence.

"So, I don't think I ever meet you before." He asked.

"It's Caroline, Caroline Forbes." The man responded, "I am Damon Salvatore. The author."

"Don't worry, I've heard of you before. I think I also read some of your books. They're really nice. I love the action and mystery in them."

"Thank you. I take it you're Elena's assistant?" Damon asked.

"Yep, it's a hard job working for the dev-all time super star." Caroline gritted her teeth_. 'Be more polite Forbes, you're talking to Elena's husband for God sakes.'_

Damon laughed. "I don't blame you. Some moments she can get….out of control." Caroline sent a wry smile. Soon, Caroline reach Elena's door. "Well, here you go. OH! Can you also give this coffee to Elena; just say it's from you, cause' she would love that." Caroline turned on her flats and walked away. Damon watched the blonde leave. He turned his attention back to Elena's door. He knocked and waited until Elena answered.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to make up for this morning." He handed her the roses and coffee.

"Um, thanks, Sweetie." Elena grabbed them both out of this hands. "Well, have to get back to work. See you for dinner. This time, pick some place more fancy." With that, Elena placed a kissed on Damon's cheek and closed the door.

_'Well that went well'_ Damon thought. He was trying so hard to please her, and see the good side of Elena, but nothing ever happened. Was he second guessing on getting married? Damon sighed and walked back to the elevators.

* * *

Okay, nothing happening yet, but I swear the story will progress more. To answer some questions, I will explain Caroline's background a little more as the story develops.

-Wings Are Made To Fly


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, since I have stupid school, I may not update as often as I would like. I will also try to make the chapters longer.

* * *

-Eternal Hope-

Down Time

Caroline returned home from her long and horrific day at work. First she had her run in with Damon. Sure that wasn't supposed to be bad; considering how amazing he looked, but that was Elena's husband. Caroline could never fall head over heels for a man engaged to the devil. Second of all, she got a call from her foster mom saying that they want to come visit her. Caroline was beyond surprised when she heard the news. Her 'Loving' foster parents never actually cared for Caroline, only their own 'Baby Boy', Jeremy. He was two years younger than the 26 year old, but he cared about his adoptive sister. Caroline will never admit it, but she really cared for her foster brother; more so than her parents. The only possible reason Caroline was adopted was because Jeremy always wanted a sibling. They obviously choose the wrong girl to bring home. Truth is; Ms. Forbes was never an easy child to take care of. Always asking questions, getting into messes, and very independent. To this day, Caroline cannot figure out the whole reason why her mom and dad disowned her, but she was over it. She had to be; she was no longer a small child longing for attention. Back to the list naming, Caroline found out that she had a huge client meeting with some famous fashion artist. She never understood why Elena could not just do the work. _'I mean she's the one who makes all the designs; ask her, not me!_' Long story short, Caroline was frustrated.

Damon headed into his penthouse bathroom to freshen up for his dinner date. "Oh, Elena." He sighed. She never wanted to be caught dating some man that was not 'Model-looking worthy'. Continuing applying hair gel, Damon thought about ways to please his fiancé. _'I could try making her jealous_.' Damon smirked. Sure he was done with his drinking and cheating ways, but that does not mean he could not have fun. Damon soon came to the conclusion that the 'Ex-girlfriend' trick would not work. He took a look at his reflection one last time before turning off the lights and heading to the car, only to notice the sun setting. Golden, pink, and orange. Sun sets always soothed the man, if that did not sound weird in a way. When he was little, he would watch the sun set everyday with his best friend, Digger, the dog. He was the only friend that he could trust. He had no siblings, and his parents did not care for him either. He never listened, never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, nor did he care if his mother told him what was for his best. Damon sighed as remembered his golden retriever. The image reminded him of Elena's assistant, Caroline. He smiled. For some reason, Damon wanted to get to know Caroline better. Sure he just met her, but something told him that she was different in a way.

"Hey, Lexi!" Caroline shouted, now sitting on her couch.

"_Hey, Care. What's up?"_

"In the past, your advice was always effective. So I need your advice again."

"_Okay, Care, tell me. Please make it quick though, I am supposed to be working on the 'Red Killer' case."_ Lexi said.

"Okay, you know my parents? Well apparently they want to come visit. I mean how wired is that?"

"_Well, call them back. Maybe they actually want to spend time with you."_

"Yeah, but I haven't been daughter material for years now." Caroline sighed as she realized she had not given her parents a call in more than two years.

"_Just call them back, okay?" _

"Maybe."

"_Ugh…Caroline, you have to! I mean what happens when you have kids and all that crap!?"_

"IF I have kids and all that crap. Speaking of kids, what are you going to do with Riley, and Grace for you and Stefan's anniversary? I could watch them for you."

"_What makes you think that Stefan and I are going to do anything for our anniversary? I am busy working, and so is Stefan."_

"YOU BOTH ARE going to have a night out, okay?"

"_Care, I would love that, but-_

"NO buts, Lexi! You are going to have a date night with Stefan, and that's final. I am also going to watch your children while you're out. Capesh?"

Lexi laughed. _"FINE! Goodnight, Care."_ With that, Lexi hung up, leaving a smiling Caroline on the other end.

* * *

"Elena, are you ready?" Damon called down for the tenth time. He knew Elena would spend hours trying to look her best, but when it comes to dinner reservations, Damon had had enough.

"DAMON! Just give me like five minutes. Okay?" Elena rolled her eyes as she re-applying blush. '_BOYS! So impatient.'_ She thought. Elena finally stopped to admire herself. Damn. She was going to surprise Damon. Elena smirked and hit the light. Walking down the stairs, Elena smiled at her future husband. She was wearing a glittering, silver short dress.

"Ready?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her. She was beautiful. It reminded him of the first time they met. With a smile, Damon lead her out to his Ferrari and drove off.

* * *

OKAY! I am so sorry this chapter is short, but I'll try to make it up. =) Tell me what you think I should improve.

Thanks sweeties-Wings Are Made To Fly


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Meet and Greet-

"Here you go, sir." The young man handed Damon the check and walked off. Damon pulled out his wallet and sighed at the price. Sure he was rich, but it was always like this with Elena.

"Thanks for paying, babe." Elena smiled, interrupting Damon's thoughts.

"Yeah, no problem…" He signed the receipt and placed it on the table for the waiter. "So, was the restaurant to your liking?" He asked, praying for a yes. This was one of his favorite places.

"Yes, it was. You did fine." Elena took out her purse and pulled out lip gloss and a mini mirror. She looked at her reflection and made sure not one detail was out of place.

"Elena, if you're wondering, you look fine."

"That's what all boys say, besides, I am trying to look my best for you." She snapped the mirror shut and dropped it in her purse, looking back at her boyfriend. _'God, I am so lucky.'_ She thought. Although he was not dressed in a tux, or anything formal, he still looked good with his leather jacket, grey tee-shirt, and dark denim jeans.

"You always look your best, Elena." This is what annoyed him most. Elena was too concerned about her looks, than to socialize. In Damon's opinion, she always looked good.

"Whatever, I am ready to go."

Damon signaled the waiter to come get the check. Within five minutes, everything was taken care of, and the couple was out the glass doors, heading for the car.

* * *

"Good night Elena." Damon said, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Aren't you going to spend the night?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"As much as I would, I can't. I have to be at a book signing event tomorrow morning, and need to be there early." Elena huffed, "Fine. But you owe me." She kissed him on the cheek and headed for her penthouse.

Damon drove off, feeling guilty. He lied somewhat to Elena. His event did not start til 8 am, which was late for him. Damon could not explain why he did not want to sleep with Elena. Maybe because it was what happened at Diner: Nothing. No sparks, no love, no nothing. Damon sighed and continued down the road, waiting to reach his house.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep _

Caroline groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. She did not want to go to the café. Sure it was better than working for Elena, but you had to wake up extra early. Caroline dragged her feet out of the warm covers and placed them onto the cool wood floor. She hit her alarm clock and headed for her closet, scrambling through her clothes to find the uniform that she loathes. After finding the outfit, she headed for the shower and took a hot rinse.

* * *

Caroline parked her 1996, Honda, stick-shift car in the back of the café. Caroline looked at her watch, 5:59 am. She huffed. The sun was not even up, and no one even seemed to want to come to the shop. Caroline unlocked the doors and flicked on the lights. Everything seemed to be in place. The blonde headed to the back to get the coffee going. Caroline went around the shop, placing various items around the store, trying to make it look better. She got out the fresh pastries, and put them on the counter. After about ten minutes, everything was to the girl's liking. Caroline headed for the kitchen, wanting to heat up the oven. When she walked it, she smelled a horrendous stench. With the twist of her head, Caroline saw the trash. "Of course Anna forgot to take out the trash." Caroline picked up the bag and headed out the back. When she walked out into the trashed ally, she noticed the sun beginning to rise. "Finally. I want it to be warm, not cold." Caroline opened the big bin and threw the trash away. Caroline turned on her sneakers and began walking back when she was suddenly pulled back from behind. Caroline gasped and turned around only to see a man with a knife in his hand.

"Give me money, lady." He growled.

"I..I don't have any with me." Caroline breathed. '_It's just like in the movies_.' She thought.

The man held the knife to Caroline's throat. "You will lead me inside, and give me money." He deemed. Caroline did not say anything, instead she was preparing to knee the bastard where the sun does not shine. "I don't think so…" Caroline whispered. She braced herself for the impact, but instead, the man was thrown to the ground, causing Caroline to fall on her butt. She watched as the man went running for the hills.

"I could've taken care of myself." Caroline said, brushing off her behind.

"Is that so?" The man faced here and Caroline held her breath. It was Damon. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. His hair wasn't done up, instead it was left down.

"Yes. I took karate lessons for four years."

"He almost killed you, _Caroline_, isn't it?" Damon said. He studied Elena's assistant. She was wearing a black, v-neck shirt that had the words, _Tully's Café_, written on them. For pants, she wore black capris that clung to her legs and her blonde hair was in a messy bun. If it was the old Damon, he would have been all over here in a second.

"Yes, Damon, isn't it?" Caroline mocked back. Damon rolled his eyes. "When I first met you, you seemed more nice."

"Well, I guess you were wrong." Caroline said, heading for the café door.

"You work here?" He asked.

"NOO…" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Well, someone's being a bitch." He smirked.

Caroline spun around and walked toward Damon.

"Look, Damon, I appreciate the heroism, but you can go now."

"If you work here, shouldn't you give me coffee or something, since I did save you."

"You didn't have to. I could have saved myself." Caroline walked back to the door.

"Are you usually this sassy." Damon asked.

"No. Only to people who piss me off." The Blonde responded.

"You're mad that I saved you? You'd rather have died than me save you?"

"I didn't say anything about that, I just said that I could have taken care of myself. Listen better, grandpa." She snapped back.

"Well, someone is also P.M. ." He smirked.

"Cocky, much?"

"Very" Damon said.

Caroline was getting pissed with the man. When she first met him, he seemed nice, but not anymore. "Listen_, Damon_, why don't you come in another day to get free coffee and scones, okay?"

"Sounds great, Blondie."

Caroline bit her tongue in frustration. "Bye." Is all she said.

* * *

Okay, You know how I said longer chapters, well I don't know if that's going to happen often.

SORRY.


End file.
